Document EP 1 903 632 B1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses an antenna module, in particular as a central transmitting and/or receiving module, for a vehicle, having a plurality of antennas and a plurality of transmitting and/or receiving devices. For this purpose, the transmitting and/or receiving devices are integrated in the form of a central transceiver box into the antenna module. Furthermore, the antenna module has an upper and a lower part, each with a plurality of antennas which are separated by an area of the body work of a vehicle. In this context, the circuit board for the upper area is offset from the circuit board for the lower area with the aid of connectors or spacer elements.
In one preferred embodiment of the known antenna module, the transceiver box is screwed onto a lower side of the vehicle body part, wherein the vehicle body part has a large opening toward the outside, in which opening the upper part of the antenna module with the transmitting and receiving antennas for certain services is arranged. This embodiment of an antenna module has the following disadvantages:    1. two circuit boards are used, which gives rise to the need for high-frequency-compatible connectors for two circuit boards,    2. radiation of the external antennas into the passenger compartment is possible,    3. large circuit board faces (top and bottom) are necessary since space is needed for the HF connectors including blocking faces,    4. very high costs are incurred since two circuit boards, connectors and necessary mounting steps are needed, and    5. there is no possible way of compensating for a curvature of the roof.